


Fox in Shadow

by Tammany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text exchange between Mycroft and Lestrade, inspired by the newly released mini-episode "Many Happy Returns." Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox in Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Just could not resist. Could not. Should be doing Real Work. Instead had to do flash fic...or something that's almost flash fic, depending on how fussy your definitions are. Lestrade is Mycroft's man in the Met... and his proxy in places he can't go. As Sherlock's absence comes to a close, that becomes emotionally complicated.

 

**Fox in Shadow**

 

_MH: Did you deal with Anderson?_

 

_GL: Anderson’s beyond dealing with. He’s hooked on the conspiracy theories._

 

_MH: You at least confirmed you aren’t?_

 

_GL: Left nice big footprints all over. In a pub, with witnesses. You’re lucky my ego doesn’t flinch from making an ass of myself. Anderson is so going to rub in that I was “wrong.”_

 

_MH: And… the CD?_

 

_GL: With John. He said he might not watch it. But I think he will._

 

_MH: Small contribution though it is, it may make Sherlock’s return that little bit easier. He’s…doing well?_

 

_GL: Better than the last time I saw him._

 

_MH: Yes. Good._

 

_GL: They’d never forgive me, you know, if they knew my role. With Sherlock. With you._

 

_MH: No._

 

_MH: Do you mind?_

 

_GL: More than I mind Anderson thinking he’s got the one-up on me over this conspiracy stuff._

 

_MH: You’ve been invaluable. By the time Sherlock left, there was no way I could perform in the role you’ve played. Someone had to watch over them. Someone had to manage their reactions and protect the necessary secrets._

 

_GL: I know._

 

_MH: You’ve done a superb job. You’re among my best._

 

_GL: Among?_

 

_MH: Fishing for flattery?_

 

_GL: Maybe. Just feeling… a bit like a traitor. Not to England…_

 

_MH: They would certainly think so. They’d be wrong._

 

_GL: Yeah. I lied._

 

_MH: Yes. I repeat, you’re among my best. You aren’t this naïve. You know the necessity._

 

_GL: Yes._

 

_MH: You’re all right, then?_

 

_GL: Yes._

 

_MH: We need you, my brother and I._

 

_GL: Yes. When’s he due in?_

 

_MH: Tonight. You’ll be ready for him?_

 

_GL: Yes._

 

_(Half an hour later)_

 

_MH: I do understand. It’s lonely in the shadows._

 

_GL: Yes._

 

_MH: Just know. You’re not alone._

 

_GL: No. I suppose I’m not. And I say that as one fox to another._

 

_(An hour later)_

 

_MH: And, one fox to another…it’s an honor to share the shadows with you._

 

_GL: Likewise._

 

_MH: Bring him home safe, friend._

 

_GL: Yes. Be ready… friend._

 

_MH: When have I failed you?_

 

_GL: Never._

 

_MH: Well then..._

 

_GL: He’s here. Later._

 

_MH: Yes. Come home, Lestrade. We’re waiting for you. Waiting for you both._

 

 


End file.
